


Bare Facts

by BarPurple



Series: Bare Sense [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Nudity, Swearing, and fluff, will end with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold walks in on something he shouldn’t see, so being a sensible man he high-tails for his cabin in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

Gold limped into his cabin and locked the door behind him. The cabin wasn’t as comfortable as his house, but it was out of the way, deep in the woods and would allow him to hide in peace after the disaster of yesterday. He groaned as the embarrassment washed over him again. His cabin was perfectly nice, he should just move in here and become a hermit. The townsfolk would be happy, and he’d never have to look Belle French in the eye again. If he’d been able to look her in the eye and only in the eye yesterday he wouldn’t be hiding away today. Bugger this he needed a drink.

Once he’d shed his tie and jacket and poured himself a whiskey he sat down and let the memories of yesterday wash over him. He could blame Dove for his predicament. If Dove’s car hadn’t broken down it would have been Dove who went to investigate the loose guttering on the library roof. Of course, Dove would have remembered to call ahead instead of just dropping in unannounced, so he wouldn’t have gotten the eyeful that Gold had.

He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. Why had he decided to climb the external stairs to the roof? If he rung the bloody doorbell he would have been greeted by a fully clothed Belle French, but no he had to be impatient, didn’t he? Bloody fool.

Instead of a respectably dressed librarian he’d walked in on Belle French sunbathing in the altogether.

He’d had enough trouble keeping his thoughts of Belle French decent when he’d only ever seen her dressed in her flared skirts, sheer tops and those ridiculous high heels of hers. Now having seen her gloriously nude, kissed by the sun and wearing naught but a smile he was doomed to never sleep again.

He grabbed the whiskey with such force it slopped over his hand. He didn’t deserve another peaceful night in his miserable life. Had he been a good man he would have spun on his heel and beat a hasty retreat the instant her bare legs had come into view. But no, vile bastard that he was, he’d made his way around the corner of the of the roof and gawked at a glimpse of heaven never intended for the likes of him. He’d not even had the manners to turn his back once he realized that she was naked, just stood there and stared like a fucking pervert.

Her eyes had been closed and she’d had earbuds in. She’d been totally unaware of his presence until his cane had scraped on the gravel of the roof terrace. He’d just had the sense to slam his eyes shut and stammer out an apology.

She’d not screamed or chastised him. Hell, a punch to the face or a kick in the balls would have been understandable. The infinitely charitable Belle French had laughed and wrapped herself in a towel before telling him she was decent. He’d listened to her explain the problem with the guttering, not that he could recall a single word she had said, and then he’d took his leave with a pathetic apology for interrupting her day off.

His mortification was complete when she caught his arm and said; “You should try it, sunbathing in the buff. It’s very liberating.”

She knew he’d stood watching her like a slack jawed pervert. She knew, and she still hadn’t berated him. She might have treated him with far more kindness than he was entitled too, but the rest of the town would come baying for his blood soon enough. As they should.

He struggled out of the chair with a grunt and limped across to the window. His eyes screwed shut against the bright sunshine as he pulled the drapes open. The heatwave continued unabated. Had he ever sunbathed? Gods wasn’t it sad that he couldn’t remember? He drained the glass of whiskey. Might as well give it a try before the mob arrived with pitchforks and torches. He started undoing his shirt buttons and stepped out onto the deck.

 

Belle had stopped by the pawnshop today to find Dove behind the counter. Mr Gold had gone to his cabin in the woods for a few days apparently. The ever-stoic Dove had given her no clues as to the reason behind Mr Gold’s sudden desire for a forest get-away, but she had her suspicions.

She’d clearly embarrassed him yesterday and she wasn’t going to rest until she’d apologised. True he had walked in on her sunbathing in the altogether, but there had been no need for her to flirt so hard with him while only wrapped in a towel. Belle was perfectly comfortable with her body and nudity in general, but it didn’t take a genius to work out that a man who wore three-piece suits in this heat had a different opinion as to what was appropriate attire when interacting with someone.

She’d entertained some vague hope that shy Mr Gold liked her, but after his wide-eyed panic in the face of her display yesterday she realised she’d let her daydreams run away with her. If nothing else she wanted to assure him that nobody would hear about their encounter from her. The town already viewed him as a beast, she didn’t want lech being added to that on her account.

Dove had agreed to drive her to the end of the trail that led to Gold’s cabin. She could have walked it, but in this heat a lift was gratefully received. She strolled up the drive, glad that she’d opted for shorts, a loose shirt and flat shoes today. As she approached the cabin she heard singing, off-key and very Scottish singing. She followed the sound and headed around to the back.

“.. it just don't mean a thing. We've been waiting far too long…”

Belle rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Singing at the top of his voice waving a whiskey bottle around was a very naked Mr Gold. His pale skin was glistening with sweat and he looked glorious, tone and taunt with just a little softness to him. So carefree and relaxed under the summer sun.

“…in love with a… oh fuck!”

He’d turned around and seen her. Belle yelped as covered her eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Gold snorted, and Belle cringed, this was his cabin, it should be him asking her that. To her surprise Gold laughed.

“I’m taking a lady’s advice.”

He heaved a heavy sigh; “You may as well take a look Miss French. Tit for tat so tae speak.”

Belle was tempted, oh how she was tempted, but the resigned weariness in his voice kept her hand where it was over her eyes.

“I love to enjoy the view, but not if it’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

He snorted again; “Yeah not a pretty sight.”

The self-loathing in his voice made her uncover her eyes and look him up and down slowly. His hands twitched towards his genitals but he didn’t cover himself. Belle licked her lips.

“Looks damn fine from where I’m standing.”

He cocked his head to one side and blinked at her. His shoulders shook, and he started laughing.

“I’m way to drunk for this. Bye-bye hallucination Belle.”

He stumbled into the cabin and left Belle dithering on the deck for a moment. If that whiskey had been a full bottle when he started drinking, then he was going to be dehydrated and running the risk of heat stroke. She sighed and followed him inside, he might not believe she was really here at the moment, but she wasn’t going to leave him alone in this state.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold groaned and screwed his eyes tighter shut. He really didn’t want to risk opening them until his head had stopped spinning. He shifted his shoulders and realized that he’d crashed out on the couch. The leather was oddly slick against his skin, getting up was going to be fun. Best to get it over with. Wow, he’d had some strange dreams.

“Back in the land of the living Mr Gold?”

Gold’s eyes slammed open and focused on Miss French leaning over the back of the couch. He yelped and rolled from the couch. The unpleasant feeling of his skin peeling from the leather was quickly replace by the pain from his knees as they hit the wooden floor, which in turn paled into insignificance thanks to the awareness that he was starkers.

Hastily deciding that flashing his arse was narrowly less offensive than exposing his cock he stayed on his knees and scrambled for the blanket from the couch. Once he had it gripped in front of his privates he sat down hard on the floor.

“Miss French?”

She folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at him; “So you are accepting I am real now? That’s an improvement. Stay there I’ll get you some more water.”

She strolled into the kitchen as if she owned the place. Gold looked blearily around and spotted a neatly folded pile of clothes on the coffee table. He blinked at them and identified them as a set of his own pyjamas. He grabbed them and scrambled to get dressed while keeping as much of himself covered by the blanket as possible. It would have been easier if he’d stood up, but that would have meant finding his cane for balance which would take too long, and the throbbing in his knee was telling him that standing up without it would be nigh on impossible.

A random memory of changing into his swim trunks while wrapped in a towel popped into his head. He’d been what five or six then? Aunt Agatha had been holding the towel around him while Aunt Ethel took a photo. As a child it had been very embarrassing.

Gods above his Aunts would have laughed themselves sick over his current predicament. Unless of course he’d done something massively inappropriate, in which case they would be lining up to give him a ding around the ear. He was going to sell up and move to Timbuctoo, was that a real place or just in Bugs Bunny cartoons?

He pulled the tee-shirt over his head and groaned to himself as he heaved himself from the floor into the armchair. What the fuck had happened and why the hell was Miss French here?

“You found the clothes, good. Sorry for rooting in your drawers, but you weren’t being very helpful. Here drink this.”

Miss French handed him a large glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. He ignored the pain killers for now, he had the sinking feeling that he’d puke them right back up if he tried to take them. The water was a godsend.

Belle settled herself primly in the other armchair. She knew she was being a touch waspish with Gold, but a stern tone had been the only way to get him to drink any water before he passed out. If anyone had asked her yesterday what sort of drunk Mr Gold was, she would have said that he never got drunk. He was always so precise and in control, imagining him drunk was impossible. Now she had first-hand experience of what a stroppy toddler he was when pissed. He hadn’t wanted to put clothes on because they were itchy; he hadn’t wanted to drink any water because it was ick; he hadn’t wanted to lie down on his bed because he wasn’t tired. It had been a relief when he’d finally flopped onto the couch and started snoring. The novel she’d picked from his shelves hadn’t managed to distract her from stewing about what had driven him into this state or wondering if she’d done enough or should have called Doctor Whale.

“Are you feeling up to answering some questions now?”

He directed his answer to the half full glass in his hands; “As long as you don’t ask anything about detailed contract law, I think so.”

Belle nodded curtly; “How full was that bottle when you started?”

Gold glanced at the bottle of whiskey and winced; “About two thirds, but I think I spilled a fair bit.”

That explained the drying puddles on the deck. He’d probably had six, maybe seven shots, which was more than enough in this heat, but she was surprised that it had got him as smashed as it had.

“Have you eaten today?”

Gold shook his head. Ah well that explain that then.

“At least you were willing to put after sun on. How does your skin feel?”

Gold shifted, now very aware of the tell-tale sting of sunburn across his shoulders and face. Mingled with the stale whiskey sweat coming off him he caught a whiff of coconut. He had absolutely no recollection of applying the lotion. He hadn’t insisted that she do it for him, had he? Forget Timbuctoo he was going to jail for sure. He gulped and looked up at Miss French, his eyes wide and his stomach in knots as he waited for her to declare exactly what sort of sick pervert he was.

Belle cringed at the look of horror Mr Gold was giving her. Oh gods, did he think that she had touched him inappropriately? She hurried to reassure him that hadn’t been the case;

“You put it on yourself. Well, I say put it on, you tipped half the bottle over the couch and sort of wriggled in it, so I can’t guarantee that you got it everywhere you needed it.”

Gold glanced at the couch. There were dark patches visible on the worn leather. He should be angry with himself, that was going to be the devil to clean, but all he could think of was how ridiculous he must have looked.

“I’m sorry for inflicting that sight on you Miss French.”

Belle couldn’t quite stifle her smile; “It was a very innovative solution.”

Gold snorted; “You’re too kind, I must have looked like a fish flopping about.”

Belle giggled; “Just a little, can’t say I’ve heard of any fish that sing like you do.”

He gave a deep groan and dragged his fingers through his tangled hair. Timbuctoo was sounding better by the minute, unless the embarrassment killed him first. Either was good. Miss French had found him drunk, naked and singing, he wasn’t sure which of the three was the most distressing, probably all of them from her point of view. Before he let the embarrassment take him into the sweet arms of oblivion there was one thing he had to know.

“What are you doing here Miss French?”

Belle squirmed; “I came to apologise for making you uncomfortable yesterday.”

Gold sighed, she wouldn’t have had to seek him out for an apology if he’d not run away.

“I am very sorry for invading your privacy. I should have called ahead and arranged a time with you. It was unforgiveable of me to remain once I had noticed your state.”

Belle frowned, she said she was here to apologise, it was insulting that he thought he needed to give her a script. He must be sobering up if he felt the need to micro-managed her to this extent.

“Yes, perhaps I should have called ahead, but I wasn’t about to leave you in that state.”

Gold was confused, she come here for an apology, but she seamed more upset with him than anything else. Of course, she was upset, she’d ended up looking after his drunk naked arse and been subjected to his singing.

“I was just about to thank you for your kindness and generosity. After my appalling behaviour yesterday, nobody would have blamed you if you walked away and left me to choke on my own vomit.”

Belle sat back in the chair and cocked her head at him. She had missed something here. He’d not been scripting her apology for her, he’d been apologising for walking in on her sunbathing. They’d got their wires crossed at some point. Belle took a deep breath.

“Mr Gold I came here to apologise for making you uncomfortable yesterday. I should have put some clothes on rather than speak with you wrapped in a towel. As for your behaviour you were a perfect gentleman.”

Gold’s stomach lurched. Miss French thought he’d been a perfect gentleman. She didn’t know he’d stood and ogled her. For a shameful few seconds he considered not correcting her impressions of his actions, what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right? No, he couldn’t do that.

“I was anything but a gentleman. I stood and stared at you for at least five minutes before you noticed me.”

“Oh.” – Belle shrugged, his tit for tat comment made more sense now, it hadn’t been drunken bravado, he’d been giving her a chance for payback, - “Well I suppose that’s only natural.”

Gold snorted; “I assure you that had I happened across anyone else in such a state I would have told them to put some bloody clothes on.”

Belle bit her lip, there were sometimes questions you didn’t want to know the answer to, and she had a bad habit of asking them anyway. This time wasn’t going to be any different.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Gold dropped his head and twisted his fingers in his lap. She’d given him more than enough rope to hang himself with, but he couldn’t stop now. He sighed and raised his head.

“Because I’ve fancied you for ages and I’m not a good enough man to turn away from the sight of such beauty.”

He was expecting censure, angry shouting, anything but the laughter that erupted from her. It stung his pride, he’d thought her kind enough to dismiss him gently. She got her laughter under control, but the merriment of it was shining in her eyes.

“Mr Gold, do you know why I didn’t get dressed yesterday?”

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak in case he snapped and snarled at her. He didn’t have the right to be defensive here.

“I was trying to flirt with you. Very forward and not subtle in the slightest. And just to be clear I was flirting with you because I’ve fancied you for ages too.”

Gold stared at her and dug his thumbnail into the flesh of his wrist. Ow, so not dreaming. Feeling unusually bold he said; “We seam to have done this a little backwards.”

Belle nodded, her lips curled in a small smile; “True, there’s normally dinner and drinks, maybe a movie or museum before the nudity.”

Gold’s stomach gave a massive grumble; “Oh food does sound good right about now. Would you be alright if I ordered pizza?”

“You can get pizza delivered to the woods?”

He gave her his best landlord grin; “Of course dearie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gold phoned for pizza, finding it difficult to keep his stern landlord voice in place as Belle was pulling faces at him. Now they’d reached an understanding he wanted to move closer to her, maybe even kiss her, but he was very aware of the stale whiskey smell radiating from his body. A first kiss didn’t have to be perfect, but he shouldn’t reek like a distillery.

“Food will be about forty minutes. I’m going to have a quick shower.”

Belle gave him a slow deliberate head-to-toe look. For a second he thought she was going to ask to join him, but she bit her lip and smile at him.

“Okay, I’ll just read for a while.”

She curled herself into the armchair and picked up the book she’d begun reading while he was passed out. Gold leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she carefully opened the book and wriggled to make herself comfortable. She looked so right in the cabin, like the space had been waiting for her to complete it.

“Unless you have a very strange shower, you’re not going to get clean standing there, Gold.”

She looked up from her book and flapped a hand at him; “Go on. I’m not cuddling with you while you smell like that.”

He grinned and managed a half bow before he turned around and limped towards the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he assessed the sunburn on his face. It wasn’t too bad, but the redness wasn’t the change he was most focused on; he was smiling. Yesterday had he seen this dopey grin on anyone else’s face he would have rolled his eyes at another fool in love. Yesterday he didn’t have the prospect of eating take-out and cuddling with Belle French.

Striping out of his pyjamas he discovered a few more places he’d caught the sun. He’d known about his shoulders but finding that the top of his arse was red was a surprise. He snorted to himself and considered himself lucky that his cock hadn’t burned. A bad joke about overcook sausages drifted through his mind as he stepped into the shower.

“Ow! Ow! Ouch!”

A frantic scrabble later and he sighed as cool water rained down from the showerhead. He normally liked his showers hot, so he should have remembered to check the settings before he got in. Then again, he was probably still quite tipsy, so he was doing well.

Getting clean took much longer than his normal shower. After sun applied in the quantity he’d used did not like coming off skin easily, and it took three shampoos before his hair felt normal again. As he was rinsing the final suds away he thought he heard the doorbell. He almost shouted for them to hang on, but then remembered he wasn’t alone in the cabin, Belle could answer the door. The thought put that dopey grin back on his face as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom.

By the time he’d dried off and put on some fresh pyjamas Belle was just walking back into the lounge with the pizza and a slight frown on her face.

“Is everything alright?”

She huffed; “Billy was surprised to see me here. He wouldn’t hand over the food until I’d convinced him you hadn’t kidnapped me.”

Gold’s heart sank; “I guess a lot of people are going to think that, if they see us together.”

Belle caught his sorrowful tone and put the pizza box on the coffee table before walking towards him with open arms.

“Come here.”

She slipped her arms around his neck and let her fingers toy with his damp hair. He tentatively put his hands on her hips. He tried to return her smile, but the hopeless pessimist that lurked in his mind was already sighing about how she was letting him down gently before coming to her senses and fleeing the cabin.

Belle’s face turned serious and Gold braced himself for the inevitable.

“I don’t care what people think. They’ll have to get used to us being together, they don’t have to like it, but tough luck, they don’t get a say.”

The shock of her words caused Gold to sway them slightly. He licked his lips and said; “You sure?”

“Oh yeah. I told Billy I’d ban him from borrowing spy thrillers if he didn’t stop being ridiculous. I know everyone’s guilty reading pleasures, so they best not upset me.”

Gold tried to fight the grin on his face; “And that doesn’t break the librarians code?”

Belle tilted her head to one side and hummed thoughtfully; “No, the librarian code is only set in stone on return dates, the rest is more guidelines.”

Gold wasn’t certain how it happened, but one moment they were laughing at their own silliness and the next they were kissing. It was gentle, and chaste, a tender press of lips with a respectable distance between their bodies, and it was perfect.

When they eased away from each other Gold knew that dopey grin was back on his face, and he didn’t give a damn because Belle was wearing exactly the same grin.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved for another kiss, but there was something undeniably intimate about standing so close together with the shared knowledge that there would be more kisses to come.

Belle jerked her head towards the table; “Pizza?”

Gold suddenly became aware of how hungry he still was; “Oh yeah, pizza is a great idea.”

Since the couch was still sticky from his after-sun adventure Gold draped the throw over the seats. They sat side-by-side chatting about nothing in particular as they ate. After three slices Gold was feeling a lot more human than he had when he woke up from his nap.

Belle nudged him with her shoulder; “What were you singing when I got here?”

Gold gulped down his mouthful of pizza. He’d almost forgotten about that. With Belle smiling at him the embarrassment didn’t feel as acute as it had.

“Erm, I honestly don’t recall, but it was probably a Kasabain song.”

Belle giggled. Gold prodded her gently in the ribs; “What’s wrong with Kasabain?”

“Nothing at all, just a bit surprised that you like alternative rock.”

He wagged a playful finger at her; “Tut tut, surely a librarian knows not to judge a book by it’s cover?”

She nibbled her bottom lip again and gave him another of those smouldering looks; “In my defence,” – her fingers trailed lightly up his leg from knee to mid-thigh, - “this book didn’t have a cover when I arrived.”

Gold shivered as he watched her fingers trace circles on his leg. He twisted to face her without dislodging her hand.

“And, erm, what does the current cover make you think?”

A wee blush coloured Belle’s cheeks; “That I’m kinda wishing I brought condoms with me.”

Gold blew out an over the top sigh; “I’m glad you didn’t,” – he quickly covered her hand with his before she could pull away, - “What I mean is that I want to be perfectly sober before we, erm have need of those things.”

She smiled and nodded; “Good idea. So, what shall we do until I call for a taxi to get me home?”

Gold glanced around the room. He was used to being the only person here, so the possible entertainment for two people was severally limited. He made a mental note to buy some board games, or at least a pack of cards. He gave the cabinet that hid the TV a thoughtful look.

“Well if we watch a movie I’ll be fit to drive and then I can take you home.”

“Pizza and movie, perfect first date.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gold was grinning as he opened the wine. He’d been grinning all week, and nothing had been able to dampen his mood; not the snide comments from Madam Mayor; not the looks of disbelief from Granny; not the friendly teasing Jefferson doled out. Gold was happy, and the world was just going to have to get used to it.

To be honest he was still getting used to the fact that he and Belle were dating.

Over that past week he’d had lunch with Belle at the diner, and at the library; they had taken a stroll together around the park; and sent each other a silly amount of texts. Today being Saturday, they had spent a lazy afternoon together in his garden enjoying the continuing heatwave with a picnic. There had been a lot of kissing in between reading and dozing. It was wonderful.

Gold very quickly gotten used to kissing Belle. From the make out sessions on his couch, to the sneaky kisses stolen in a dark corner of the library or the back of his shop, to the brief hello or goodbye kisses, they were all addicting and made him grin.

Not everyone was as happy with his new addiction. Yesterday, when he was finally getting the library guttering sorted out, (okay pretending he needed to check Dove’s work as an excuse to drop in and say hi to Belle), he’d greeting Belle with a brief kiss. The horrified gasp from Mother Superior had drawn the attention of everyone present. It wasn’t as if they had been snogging the breath out of each other, but apparently the perfectly chaste kiss had been too much for the nun’s moral sensibilities. Gold idly wondered if that was why Mother Superior never joined the town’s New Year’s celebrations, she’d expired from over-gasping at the sheer number of people exchanging kisses.

As he strolled out to the garden with the wine bottle in hand, he giggled at the image of the uptight nun fainting under the fireworks in the New Year’s sky, totally ignored by the happy, kissing couples around her.

All thoughts of nuns vanished from his mind when he reached the garden. This week he’d treated himself to a huge canopied day bed. It was an indulgence, but since Belle loved sun bathing, he’d decided that it was a perfectly sensible investment. Right now, he decided that it was the best money he’d even spent. Belle was stretched out on her front, her head resting on her folded arms, her knees bent making her crossed ankles swinging gently in the air. She was totally starkers.

He set the wine bottle down on the table before he dropped the damn thing. Even though he knew he didn’t have to look away, that he had Belle’s permission to look as much as he liked at her moonlight kissed skin, he still felt awkward. They were in his backyard, and while it wasn’t overlooked, he still glanced around half expecting someone to be nosing over the tall hedges.

“Belle?”

She propped herself up on her elbows and gave him the wickedest smile he’d ever seen.

“It’s still so hot, thought I’d moonbathe to cool down.”

The silver-white light of the half moon highlighted her curves as beautifully as the golden sun did.

“Could I tempt you to join me?”

How could he refuse an angel’s offer to enter heaven? He’d been walking around barefoot for most of the afternoon, so at least he didn’t have to content with shoes and socks. He’d long been a master of undoing shirt buttons one-handed, so he could keep his balance with his cane. Belle was watching him intently as each button was undone. He chuckled when she started humming a striptease and shimmied his shirt of his shoulder before letting it drop to the floor. He’d never make a Chippendale, but the only audience he cared about was giving him a low wolf whistle and grinning.

Getting out of his trousers took a bit more concentration, hampered by his growing erection and the fact that Belle had rolled on to her side giving him a full-frontal view of her divine body that made his mouth water.

“Not helping sweetheart.”

“Looks like you’re doing damn fine from here.”

He’d got his trousers undone and gave a wiggle of his hips to help them drop down past his knees. There was a near trip as he freed his knackered foot from the fabric, but he was ready for it and managed to stay upright thanks to his cane.

Belle patted the cushions next to her, as if he needed any encouragement to join her. He stretched out close to her, but with enough distance between them that he could enjoy the view of her moonlit body. His cock might be very interested in getting closer, but he was taking its opinion under advisement until Belle gave him the word that she wanted to get any closer.

“You’ve got me naked in the great outdoors again. You are a terrible influence on me Miss French.”

Belle gave the side of his bare arse a playful slap; “I had nothing to do with you getting naked at the cabin last week, that was all you, Mr Gold.”

He chuckled and gently bopped her on the nose; “Ah, no, you recommended sun bathing starkers.”

Belle bit her lip and hummed at him; “That’s true. Well this means I have a reputation to up hold as a bad influence on you.”

He let his hand stroke over her hip and stomach as she leaned back and dipped her hand into one of the convenient pockets that lined the day bed.

“So, how about sex in the great outdoors?”

Gold looked at the box of condoms in her hand. His cock registered its enthusiasm for the idea with a twitch. Fuck, he was tempted.

“If we were at the cabin I would say yes in a heartbeat, Belle, but the thing is, erm I can be a bit vocal…”

He trailed off as Belle tucked the condoms back into the pocket and leaned forward to kiss him. She only moved her upper body forward and didn’t let their lower halves touch at all.

“That’s fine, last thing we want is the neighbours being nosey or calling the Sheriff. So, how about we drink some of that wine, moonbathe for a while and then head indoors?”


	5. Chapter 5

They laid in the warm evening air for a while, sipping wine and watching the bats flitter to and fro. Kisses were traded, tasting of wine and the promise of more to come. The lingering heat from the day showed no signs of easing, but it was the simmering heat of desire that held Gold’s attention. Lying naked under the moon, bare to the air and without a care in the world was not something he’d ever dared to imagine himself doing. The credit for this incredible change in him was all due to the wonderful woman beside him. Belle had freed something within him.

Once their wine glasses were empty Belle scooped the condoms from the pocket of the day bed and waggled her eyebrows at him. Laughing he kissed her. Clothes were quickly gathered up, and grass bent under their bare feet as they hurried to the house. Belle gave Gold’s arse a playful slap and shrieked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Clothes went flying. Belle gripped the condom box tight in her hand and wrapped the other around Gold’s.

“Yeah?”

Gold nodded and tugged her towards the stairs. His cane was dropped halfway up, but he didn’t care. The persistent throb in his ankle wasn’t bothering him right now. Probably wasn’t getting enough blood flood for pain to register. He leaned on the banister out of habit, thankful his feet knew the way because he couldn’t take his eyes of Belle.

It wasn’t until they reached his bedroom door that they shared a long lingering kiss. Gold’s hard cock pressed into Belle’s hip, dragging a groan from his throat as he nipped at her bottom lip. Belle giggled as she stroked a foot gently up the back of his calf.

Crossing the distance from door to bed took a blissful eternity. Belle found a spot under Gold’s shoulder blades that made him gasp when she stroked it. Digging her nails into his arse brought a stuttering groan from him. She wasn’t quiet herself. When Gold dipped his head and lavished her neck with open mouth kisses she whimpered. His fingers stroking the undersides of her breasts and teasing her nipples made her giggle and sigh.

By the time Gold’s knees bumped against the bed they were both breathless and flushed. Gold sat down on the edge of the bed and took advantage of his new position to pepper Belle’s breasts with kisses. She rocked against him loosing herself in the sensation and grumbled when he raised his head.

“It’s been a while. Not sure how long I’m gonna last.”

Belle glanced down to his groin. His cock was flushed and leaking. Apart from a little rubbing when they’d held each other close she’d not touch him. He’d not touch her sex either and she knew she was already wet. They were both ready to go. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Doesn’t have to last. Want you inside me. Want to see how loud you get when you come.”

“Fucking hell sweetheart!”

The duvet was well and truly mussed by the time they had shuffled onto the bed. It would have been easier if they had stopped kissing, but neither of them considered that an option. Gold settled back against the headboard.

“You okay on top?”

Belle was already straddling his legs and grinning.

“Works a treat for me, lover.”

Gold ran his hands up her thighs as she opened the condom box. He reached her hips and brought one hand round to dip between her legs. Hot, slick temptation greeted his fingers.

“Fuck me!”

Belle rolled her hips against his hand.

“That’s the plan.”

Gold took a condom from her and tore open the foil. It had been a while, but Gold remembered the discomfort caused by trying to rush and roll one of these on inside out, so he took a deep breath. They’d not turned on any lights but the moon shining through the window gave him enough light to see what he was doing.

Belle leant back, her hands on his shoulders as he rolled the condom on. The friction of his own touch had him panting and whimpering.

“Need a minute.”

He wasn’t sure how Belle understood him, to his ears the words had come out Glasgow thick and slurred. She moved forward, her hips still high away from his cock and kissed him. He lost himself in his favourite addiction. The way she teased his tongue with hers, the way she’d lick at his inner lip, and catch his tongue with her teeth. All ability to think went out of the window, his whole world boiled down to kissing Belle.

Which is why he threw his head back and howled out a string of swearwords when she wrapped her hand around his cock and slid him inside of her.

“Fucking hellfire!”

Gold forced his eyes open and was met with the glorious sight of Belle smiling and panting.

“That’s it baby, loud as you want.”

It took them a moment to find their rhythm; Belle rolling her hips as Gold twisted his to meet her. Gold knew he was babbling; her name, swearwords and a litany of praise were falling from his lips at a volume that some would say was embarrassing. Belle made no move to quiet him down, no frowning look, or hand to his mouth. Her own moans and curses blended with his and the creaking of the bed. Some stray part of his mind noted it was a good thing his house was detached, if he shared a wall the neighbours would have been banging on it by now.

Belle pried his hand from her hip and guided it towards where they were joined. Gold had a brief instant of shame for not having thought to ask or offer on his own, but it was quickly quenched by the look of pure ecstasy that lit up her face.

The rhythm they had found was growing ragged, both so close to the edge that the beat of the dance was lost. Belle tossed back her head and swore as she came. Gold was only a thrust behind her

“Sweet fucking Christ! Holy shite! Belle! Oh, ah aha! Fuck Belle!”

Gold came back to himself with Belle collapsed against his chest. He eased her off him with a kiss and took off the condom. The bin by the chest of drawers was far too far away, so he wrapped it in a few tissues and dropped in on the nightstand.

He lay back and Belle snuggled into his side.

“Good?”

“Oh yeah sweetheart. For you?”

“Good.”

They dozed in the afterglow for a while until Belle giggled. Gold nosed at her hair; “What’s up?”

“I was just thinking that a sneaky lunchtime blow job in my office is out for us.”

Gold chuckled; “Yeah, unless we want to traumatise the town.”

“Could gag you.”

Gold couldn’t supress his shudder. Belle pushed herself up to look at him.

“Okay, that’s a squick for you. Sorry. Just a silly thought, not something we’ll ever do. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

Gold twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. He didn’t want to ask, but he was going to anyway. Best to find out now.

“You don’t mind? That I’m loud?”

Belle shifted and beckoned for him to lie down facing her. Their legs tangled together, and Belle linked their fingers.

“I don’t care how loud you are. I like that your loud. I like that I made you that loud.”

With a contented sigh Gold snuggled into Belle, and both drifted into a blissful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years later

They had announced her pregnancy today. They’d not done anything fancy, simply walked into the diner and told Granny. Ruby had found out ten seconds later, and the rest of the diner patrons had known three seconds after that. There had been hugs, congratulations, and cooing over their scan picture. 

A few people had gasped when Leroy said their baby looked like ‘one of those deep-sea squid things’. Everyone looked at Gold, no doubt expecting him to make a cutting remark, instead he’d laughed and said; “As long as it’s a healthy little squid I don’t care.”

Leroy had relaxed and snorted; “Well it’s going to be a smart one, look at who it’s got for a mama.”

Belle had accepted the peck on the cheek Leroy had given her and saw the proud grin on Gold’s face at Leroy compliment.

Their lunch had taken a long time as people kept stopping by their table to congratulate them and offer tips and hints. It was sweet, but a little overwhelming. To be honest Belle was glad when they had finally finished and could head home.

After helping her out of her coat Gold snuggled up behind her, his hands splayed across her still mostly flat stomach.

“So, we have the rest of the day off, what would you like to do Mrs Gold?”

The low purr in his voice told her what he was hoping for, and as luck would have it that was exactly what she had in mind too.

“Take me to bed Mr Gold, I want to celebrate with a long, slow fuck.”

Gold shivered; “I think I can accommodate that request, sweetheart.”

He took her hand and tugged her towards the stairs. She skipped after him laughing; “I’m not going to be this fast pretty soon.”

He pulled her in close for a soft, deep kiss, and whispered against her lips; “You’ll still be beautiful and wonderful.”

Clothes were shed as they slowly made their way upstairs. By the time they reached their bedroom Belle was down to her underwear and Gold was starkers. It suddenly occurred to her that once the baby arrived, they wouldn’t have as many opportunities to do this. Gold began kissing her neck and she decided that they would make the time for this sort of all over the house lovemaking. They’d just have to make use of the cabin more.

Gold laid her on the bed and began mapping every single change that the pregnancy had already made to her body. Belle drifted happily under his lavish attention, but something wasn’t right. She ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled at the underside of her breasts.

“Darling? What’s wrong?”

Gold shifted and met her eye as his tongue flicked at her nipple; “Nothing’s wrong, sweetheart.”

“You’re being so quiet.”

Gold was never quiet in bed, or where ever else they made love. How vocal he was always delighted her. He hummed around her nipple and almost succeeded in distracting her, but she tightened her fingers in his hair.

“Gold.”

He released her nipple with a wet pop; “Nothing is wrong, sweetheart, I’m just practicing being quiet.”

“Why?”

Gold shifted again and propped himself on his elbow by her side. His long fingers stroked gently over her tummy; “I don’t want to traumatise the little one by being loud in bed, so I thought it was best to start practising being quiet now.”

Belle stroked his arm, she could see his point, hearing your parents going at it was not something any kid wanted to experience. She pushed Gold on to his back and slid down his body. He was biting his lips to keep his delicious sounds in. She nipped at his hip bone and drew a muffled whimper from him.

“You are doing so well, darling, but what if I do this?”

It was cheating a little, Belle knew that running her tongue along the length of his cock would get a vocal reaction from him. For a few seconds she thought she was wrong, but then…

“Holy Fucking Hell!”

Belle couldn’t help but giggle. Gold huffed at her, but he was smiling.

“I guess I need more practise, or we could look into sound-proofing?”


End file.
